Yearbook
by CorporalPetra
Summary: Maka finds her old shibushen yearbook while digging through her closet one day. What kind of fun will she and Soul find inside? Rated T for language.


**An old story moved here from my old account. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Maka searched through her surprisingly messy closet. She was looking for something important, something special. She let out a cry of victory as she found the object she had been looking for. From under a large stack of old jackets and winter wear, she pulled a box with multiple books in it out from the mess and slammed the door behind her. With a heave, the blonde lifted up the box and hauled it back into the living room where her husband sat on the couch.

"Found it," she said, dropping it on the couch next to the albino. He peered into it and looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked the blonde. She sighed and bent over the box.

"Our year books from when we went to the DWMA," she answered, pulling out a semi-large book and dusting off.

"Really? You still have these?"

"Yes Soul, they're keep sakes." She picked up another book.

"Hey," she said, "This is my senior yearbook, we have to look at it." She looked over at Soul, who for once in his life, had his face buried in a book. It may have been a yearbook, but it was still a major accomplishment. Maka rolled her eyes at her husband, but proceeded in looking at the book herself. The first page she flipped to was their pictures. She smiled as she looked at her picture.

Her hair had been in pigtails and she had been wearing her black over jacket. Her grin widened as she saw in the picture boxes around hers all of her friend's pictures. Soul with his infamous smirk, Tsubaki and her gentle smile, Liz with her usual smile. She looked down the page and saw her friends' pictures. Kidd was smirking, Chrona had a shy smile playing on his lips, and Patty had her usually insane face on. She let out at laugh and Soul turned to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked. She handed the book to him, still laughing. He looked down at the photos and began to laugh as well. The cause of the laughter was the photo of his best friend, BlackStar.

The blue haired idiot had his biggest, cheesiest grin on, along with his eyes going in two totally seperate directions. To make it better, he had a fake mustache on that was half dangling off. His thumbs were both up and he just looked plain retarded.

"So that's why," Maka said between snickers, "Why he would never show us his student ID!" She wiped away a tear and took the book back. Maka fliped through the pages until she found the "Most Likely" pages.

"Whatcha lookin at now?" Soul asked leaning over to look. She grinned and pointed to the page. He smirked.

"Mostly likely to create a Death Scythe," she read aloud, "Maka Albarn. And boy did I do that?" Soul smiled.

"Yeah, not to mention the coolest Death Scythe ever," the albino said landing a kiss on her cheek. She giggled and blushed a little. He leaned over a little more so he could read the tiny print.

"Most likely to get married," he read, "Soul Evans and Maka Albarn."

"Also so true," she said with a smirk. They went on to read the rest of them. Kidd was voted most likely to take over Shibusen. No surprise there. Liz and Patty were voted most likely to own a fashion boutique. With Liz, that would come true within a year. The rest weren't important and I was no surprise that BlackStar wasn't voted for anything.

Maka flipped to the back where all her friends signatures were. She smiled as she read them all:

_We had the best times ever! I hope we're gonna be friends forever maka, cuz you're anything a girl could ask for. See ya at the college we're not going to!_

_-Liz _

_Maka, you have been an amazing friend. I'm so glad we met, and I hope to see you again soon after graduation._

_-Tsubaki_

_The best of wishes to you. Have a symmetrical life._

_-Death the Kidd_

_I might miss taking care of you in the infirmary._

_-Nygus_

_You were a great tech maka. That was the kind of man I was, to always tell the truth._

_-Sid_

_I really enjoyed being your teacher for the short period of time that we had together. I'M GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!_

_-Marie_

_PATTY WAS HERE!_

_Stay cool, Maka. Love you._

_-Soul_

The blonde rolled her eyes at Soul's statement. He had been her boyfriend and that's all he wrote? No love poem? She shook it off and continued to read:

_**BLACK*STAR**_

_It was a pleasure to teach you. Too bad I didn't get to dissect you._

_-Stein_

_I h-hope you h-have a g-g-great year Maka-chan..._

_-Chrona_

_It was nice knowing you. In college I will be the best and you will only be second to me!_

_-Ox_

_Hey Maka. Have a nice life. And screw what Ox said. You can kick his ass at anything._

_-Harvar_

_I didn't know you very well and your father is a damn idiot._

_-Azusa_

_See you in the future! Hope to see you soon. HAGS!_

_-K$m_

_Hey Maka-chan! I hope you have a great life and I deeply apologize for anything that Kim may have said or done to offend you! HAGS!_

_-Jacquline O'Lantern_

Maka smiled at her friends comment, and continued to read. But what she read next confused her completely:

_Fool! My legend began in the 12th century! It was a Wednesday, or perhaps a Thursday. It may have been a Friday. Yes! It was Sunday. Any who, it was an early Tuesday morning, and I was drinking my coffee the way I usually liked it: creamer and two cubes of sugar. The wind was cold and it was winter, or was it spring? It may have been summer. Fall is a good time for a legend to start. Fool! Anyway, I was finishing my afternoon tea, when the Admiral of Singapore called for my assistance. I accepted cordially, and flew to Argentina. We then succeeded in winning a marvelous battle against France. I was then awarded the first gold Olympic medal by Zeus himself. I then went on to become the president of Ecuador at the same time of being the Ambassador to China. There, I met a lovely woman with ginger hair named Cheryl. I had my heart broken and swore to never love again, before I fell in love with the beautiful Iris of Kentucky..._

Maka flipped through the pages to see that the message went on for 6 more pages. Not, being able to resist the nonsense that was to come, she finished reading:

_...After I helped conquer the Chinese mafia in World War XIV, I went to Denmark to meet the Danish king. He invited me to stay for a week, but I politely declined for I had an appointment in Australia to fight the famous crocodile Bonnie. When I arrived in Ghana, I was happily welcomed by British politicians who cast me a roll in the hit movie series, Twilight. I played the lovely Simon Cowel and then went on to live the rest of my retired days in Antarctica, looking for the cure for cancer._

_-EXCALIBUR_

The blonde stared at the page, wondering just when and how the holy sword had signed her yearbook. Still confused, she turned the page and gasped at the signature that was there. Soul turned to look at his wife.

"What is it?" he asked. She handed him the book. He looked down to see what had caused his wife such alarm. He looked down at the page and gawked at the signature he saw:

**WHOO! FUCK YEAH, BITCHES!**

**-RAGNAROK, BITCHES!**

"I can't believe he wrote that in your year book!" Soul exclaimed looking at Maka.

"Are you kidding?" she said, "I didn't know the little shit could write!" Soul nodded at this very true statement. He closed the year book and handed it to her.

"Why don't you just burn this?" he asked, "I mean like there's anything important in it.."

"CHOP!" the blonde shouted, bringing the yearbook down on her husband's head.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN!" he shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I told you, this is a keep sake," she sniffed, setting the book down. The albino rolled his crimson eyes. As she picked up another book from the box he thought to himself, that something's changed after high school, but the chops would never go away.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please review and follow :D**


End file.
